


Aftershock

by Werepirechick



Series: When Worlds Collide (but done RIGHT) [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Big Brothers, Brothers, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, I'm so proud of my son, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, Little Brothers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, bc that was fresh trauma right there, because mikey LITERALLY BLEW HIMSELF UP OKAY, but mikey faced him on his own, i still hate those episodes so much, its just a family of brothers at this point, none of them are okay, okay?, post When Worlds Collide, protect them from themselves and each other and the world, so so much, the whole team couldn't take newtralizer, which was after getting pummeled by the guy literally no one else could beat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werepirechick/pseuds/Werepirechick
Summary: The moment Mikey steps into the lair, his brothers sweep him off his feet and plant him on the couch.





	Aftershock

**Author's Note:**

> this is another fix-it to those disaster episodes. i still hate them, and will never stop hating them thanks.

The moment Mikey steps into the lair, his brothers sweep him off his feet and plant him on the couch.

Mikey is still kind of discombobulated from disintegrating his atoms over and over-  _that had been such a head rush-_  and doesn’t quite register what just happened until his nunchucks are being taken away from him.

“Um, guys?” Mikey asks, squirming a little as he’s relieved of his weapons. Aw no, there goes his favorite throwing knives, too. Not cool.

“If you move from this couch, so help me god, Mikey,” Donnie says in his scariest doctor voice.

“Um??”

“I’m getting blankets and pillows,” Raph says, disappearing with Mikey’s belt and weapons. Still not cool, he tends to feel better with them in reach.

“Tea, sandwiches,” Leo says shortly, disappearing similarly but towards the kitchen.

Donnie starts poking and prodding all over Mikey’s body and he is just so, so confused.

“Okay, what the fuck is happening.”

“You nearly  _died,_  dipshit,” Donnie says, still in scary doctor mode. “Hold still so I can give you a full body checkup before I end up needing to do an  _autopsy.”_

He starts pinching bits of Mikey’s body. “How much sensation are you getting right now?”

“ _Ow,_  all of it, god. Stop pinching-  _ow!”_

“Your nervous system seems to still be intact. Good.”

“No shit, genius,” Mikey grumbles, and Donnie gives him a flat glare for that.

“I lost sensation in majority of my nerve endings for over five hours after I was disintegrated,” Donnie says in an even flatter tone. “I’m checking to see if your post-disintegration status is anything similar.”

Oh. That puts some of Donnie’s urgency in perspective.

Mikey stops complaining as he lets Donnie finish the checkup. It’s still a little weird, though. Getting so much attention like this, and he’s not even bleeding anywhere. Just some cuts here and there and feeling a little drained. All the psycho energy he’d had earlier is gone.

Being filled to the brim with electricity had been like chugging twenty energy drinks and then adding pure adrenaline to that. It’d felt like he was on top of the world, like he could do  _anything-_  even if every time he used his powers it made the edges of his body get blurry, and every time he teleported it made his heart do something just on the side of painful.

Maybe there’d been something to Bishop saying it could do longterm damage to him. Hm.

Mikey thinks about that, the pros and cons of staying the electro-turtle, while Donnie sits back with an exhausted sigh.

“Okay, you seem normal enough, and Bishop’s gun should have pulled the excess energy out of your body. I’m assigning you three nights of downtime; no training, no patrolling, and no practicing backflips off the pool ledge.”

“Aw what. Dee, I’m not hurt or nothing. I barely need a bandage.”

“Doctor’s orders, and you’re going to follow through with them even if I have to  _sit_  on you the full three days.”

The look in Donnie’s eyes makes it seem like he really would do that. On the one hand, aw, he cares so much. On the other hand, lame.

Mikey then finds the lair a lot darker than normal, as a blanket descends over his vision.

What.

There’s a bunch of soft thumps all around him, and also on him. Said soft thumps are indeed very soft and feel like the pillows Raph promised.

“Move over, idiot, I need to arrange this right.”

What is happening.

Mikey gets his vision back, shoving the blanket off his face, just in time to be lifted up by Donnie and hoisted off the couch. He yelps, and grabs his brother’s shoulders as Raph bustles in to start pulling the couch cushions onto the floor.

“Oh my god,” Mikey says, wrapped awkwardly in a blanket and Donnie’s arms both. “What is even going on.”

“Put him down here,” Raph directs, and Donnie sets Mikey right in the center of the massive pillow-cushion pile. It’s warm and comfy, and Raph throws like five blankets on top of him right after. Then sits himself down on Mikey’s left side while Donnie goes to the TV.

Wait a second. This all feels familiar.

Didn’t they do the same thing, but with Donnie instead, right after  _he_ got disintegrated?

“Am I being aggressively cared for right now?”

“Yes. Shut up and accept it.”

Mikey laughs. “Oh my god, Raph. I’m fine. You’re all overreacting soooo badly right now-”

Raph growls at him, and puts a hand on Mikey’s blanket covered plastron to shove him deeper into the pile.

Mikey laughs again, and accepts the forced action of snuggling. “Okay, shutting up now.”

“Good.” is all Raph replies with. And, ugh, he got to keep his weapons but not Mikey? Unfair.

Leo comes back out of the kitchen, pushing through the curtains with a plate of sandwiches and a platter of mugs. He sees how Mikey has been bundled into being the turtle-burrito, and nods at Raph and Donnie like this is exactly what’s supposed to be happening.

Mikey’s brothers are all ridiculous. He’s fine. So he kind of lost his physical form for a bit there- no biggie! He reached out-  _which had hurt, it had hurt a lot and it’d been the kind of hurt you feel with your mind, body, and soul-_  and pulled all his molecules back together into a Mikey-shape. Then he’d gone to the place that had the most people who felt like his family, and shoved his way back into reality.

And then ta-da, one electro-turtle at your service.

His brothers were so overreacting, he’d only been in itty-bitty pieces for what, like a half hour tops? Maybe he’d nearly lost sight of who he was in that half hour, and maybe he’d had a really hard time finding every single piece of himself in all the other scattered pieces lost in the weird halfway dimension he’d been trapped in, and  _maybe_  it’d hurt like hell to bully his way back to life and his family-

-and okay maybe it was all hitting him right this second how fucked up his evening had gotten. Okay. Breathing is a little hard all of a sudden.

 _Hhhhhhhhhhhhh_  and that would be the shock ending. Oh boy.

“Mikey?” Leo asks, stepping close to him and Raph with his food tray.

Mikey has lost the will to raise his head. He settles for staring at the ceiling and making a short wheeze sound.

“He’s coming out of shock,” Donnie narrates from his fussing with the television.

“Right,” Leo says. He lowers the platter to Raph’s level. “Give him this.”

Mikey gets a sandwich and a mug pushed into his hands, and a firm instruction to eat the damn things from Raph.

Mikey eats the sandwich and drinks all the tea, suddenly feeling like he’s starving. His last meal was forever ago, and he burned probably every calorie he had just by coming back to life. The last time he slept also seems to be forever ago, and he’s got all his exhaustion catching up with him all at once.

So maybe his brothers making a big fuss about him is a little warranted.

“Could have told you that,” Raph says, because Mikey is apparently speaking out loud without noticing it.

Mikey laughs shakily, and burrows a little deeper into the comforting sensation of pillows pressed around him. He remembers still how it felt to have no physical boundaries between him and the free floating molecules of the world. What it was like to have no substance.

The blankets and pillows are a good level of weight to combat those sensations. So is Raph’s bulk beside him.

Mikey counts ten slow breaths and focuses on them.

Better.

Donnie takes a place on Mikey’s free side, slumping into place and securing another peg to Mikey’s reality. Leo ends up between Mikey’s feet, reclined and a solid weight on the blankets over Mikey’s legs.

Even better, he’s covered on all sides now and feels like he couldn’t dissipate if he tried.

The film  _The Grand Buhdapest Hotel_  starts up on the television, and that adds to the good feelings steadily surrounding Mikey. They all love this movie, because it’s ridiculous and bizarre in ways even they aren’t.

They get through the first act of it, before someone breaks the silence.

“That was ten times scarier from the outside,” Donnie says quietly, right next to Mikey’s ear slit. “You guys never told me how scary that really was.”

Mikey’s got most of his sense of control back, and shrugs nonchalantly. “You never told me how freaky it is to lose sense of who you are.”

“Neither of you know how terrifying it is to see it happen twice,” Leo says, leaning his head on Mikey’s kneecap.

“And you three don’t know how painful it feels to see one of you guys sacrifice yourselves for the billionth time,” Raph says bitterly. “No more of that shit, okay? We’ve lost enough people as it is.”

Their father’s absence looms for a brief moment, as that grief still tends to. It’s been a long while, but that sensation of loss just never seems to completely leave.

“No more disintegration,” Leo adds. “Ever.”

“Agreed,” Donnie mumbles, turning his head into Mikey’s shoulder. “No more sacrificing ourselves and no more disintegration. That means you too, Mikey. Okay?”

Mikey thinks about how it felt to havean entire ship blow up around him and his physical form go with it.

He thinks about how it got his family to safety, and then thinks he’d do it all again no matter what it cost him.

Then he thinks of one of his brothers or friends in his place, and the hole his father left widens just at the thought of losing one of them.

He couldn’t do that twice. Couldn’t bury a family member again. It’s an unrealistic thing to think he can prevent forever, but… not so soon. He couldn’t take it again so soon.

“No more of those sounds good to me,” He agrees.

He lays his head on Donnie’s, like Raph has put his head on Mikey’s other shoulder and Leo’s remains on Mikey’s knee- and sighs.

Shock and post-shock are over. Now he’s just plain tired.

Feels not too bad, surrounded by care and stubborn affection like he is.

**Author's Note:**

> literally no one gave two shits about him being DEAD for a good chunk of the episode, what the fuck kind of familial behavior is that??  
> fuck the writers. fuck this show.
> 
> anyways. maybe i'll add one more to this series, since i'm 10000% pissed what they did to my girl y'gythgba. what the actual SHIT was that nonsense about this successful, powerful, incredible (AND ALSO MUCH OLDER) warrior woman staying on some dirtball planet just because some stinky teenage boy asked her to??? i literally was yelling when they did that thing. i knew it was coming and i STILL couldn't contain my rage.
> 
> i'd personally punch the writers in the nose for how they A) treated/treat mikey and B) how they treated/treat y'gythgba (THEY STILL WON'T EVEN USE HER REAL NAME WHAT IS THIS BULLSHIT).
> 
> *deep sigh*
> 
> okay rant over. thanks for stopping by to read. remember to like, comment, subscribe-


End file.
